Does anyone remember MySpace?
Social networking is a very popular tool in todays society. Some of you might remember the craze of MySpace. For those of you who don't, MySpace is a social networking site that was created in order for people to post pictures, movies, music, share information about yourself, stay in touch with old friends or even meet new ones. MySpace was created by Tom Anderson and Chris DeWolfe in 2003. MySpace is owned by Rupert Murdoch's News Corp. Its headquarters are located in Beverly Hills, California. MySpace was launched before Facebook, and at the time was a huge success. While it is still in operation today, Facebook is with out a doubt a lot more popular. Some neat aspects of the site include status and mood updates, comments, blogs, multimedia and music posts, personalization of your site, bulletins, groups, applications, MySpace IM, polls, and forums. Although MySpace was big in its time, it could have used some updating while Facebook was becoming popular. Facebook had a more simple layout than MySpace, and along with other features like the ability to tag your friends in photos you took (MySpace did add this later), Facebook was simply the "cooler" option when it came to social networking sites. Most believe MySpace could be a social networking giant still like Facebook if they would have incorporated these changes while Facebook was gaining members. MySpace has never had the success that Facebook has had. MySpace is a social website that is now pushed to the backburner as a result of the rise of many other social networking sites. Such sites are Linkedin, Twitter, eHarmony, etc. One day we may see an end to the use of MySpace. Adios MySpace!! MySpace is a great social networking tool for musicians and bands, due to its capability of multimedia and music sharing. However, although MySpace is another great social networking tool, some criticism has arised due to its problems with children's safety. MySpace allows minors to create accounts, which has posed problems for administrators. Children may not always be protected in the best way possible. However, there are profile secruity options now available on the site. Child safety is one of the many concerns within the MySpace community. There are now fake profiles that are loaded with viruses. These viruses can ruin everything from your computer to just your myspace account. This doens't seem like to big of a deal until your spending a few hundred dollars fixing your computer or future employers decide not to hire you because of a dumb comment or photo that is uploaded. The website has tried to contain these fake profiles but it is still a major problem. There have also been a few mishappenings on myspace as a result of too much freedom on the website. Parents have gotten on myspace to humiliate their childrens nemeses in school, people create fake accounts, some people have even used the site to have affairs etc. These risque practices are the reason that myspace quickly faded out as facebook came along. Due to the lack of attention and freedom given to users, myspace became a place for anyone to be anything they wanted. Facebook banked on some of these problems, such as limiting sign ups to only certain people at first i.e. college students. To get started, visit http://www.myspace.com. Sometimes I miss myspace... thinking about makes me feel nostalgic. I miss when I was in highschool and I would change the background every week or so. Or when you could only have ten pictures on your page so you had to be very selective about what you put up. Or the fact that you could see how many times people had viewed your profile (It was much easier to guestimate your Myspace stalkers than it is to your Facebook Stalkers!) Oh man, The original Myspace was awesome before creeps took over it. It's funny because it seems like as soon as I was getting on MySpace and getting into the groove of how everything worked, MySpace was no longer the "hot thing" on the internet. Although I was not on MySpace long enough to be able to really talk about what I liked or disliked about it there were a few things that I liked about it. I must admit that I liked to search the internet to find a background that seemed to fit how I was feeling at the present moment. Another perk that I wish Facebook would add on their site, was the ability to add music. I thought that was such a nice touch, it seemed to create a better understanding of the person whos page you were viewing at the moment. Personally i think my space was kind of lame, hence why it isnt around.My Space was kind of like the shirt before the shirt. Haha My Space was essentially a bad version of Facebook. It wasn't very well thought out which over all, contributed to the failure of it. Facebook on the other hand might has been thought out much better and is probably going to be around for a while longer.